


【jaydick】迪基鱼摆摆想要个孩子他爹

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 搬旧文……设定：※ 人鱼，卵胎生，每条人鱼都有双性器官，相较而言雄性人鱼生殖道孕育成功率低，雌性人鱼精子活跃度低※ 迪基属于浅海区亲近陆地的族群，杰森属于深海地带因为太黑大家都随便长长（×）的族群※ 迪基的族群天生抱团意识强烈，杰森的族群基本都死宅（不是）※ 人鱼的发情热潮和交配期是两回事，发情热潮每个季度规律发生，而交配期一年一次。另外生殖囊和排泄孔不是一回事。一个卖萌私设：鱼摆摆是深海区人鱼群形容小孩子的俚语（浅海区的语言使用习惯更正式），杰森喜欢这么叫迪基w说明：杰森正在忍受发情期，而迪克想要组建一个家庭





	【jaydick】迪基鱼摆摆想要个孩子他爹

#上

“我需要一个伴侣，孩子他爹。”

来自浅海区的家伙这么说，他欢快地摆动了几下尾巴，卷起的小小波流撞到杰森的鼻子上，深海区的人鱼掀起眼皮看过去，只来得及捕捉到对方手臂比水母更轻盈柔软的细长鳍叶随着水波晃动。

杰森头疼地难受低哼一声，他躺在铺着某种藻类叶子的柔软沙砾上，抓住一片海藻捂住头，翻过身背朝不请自来还叽喳呱噪不停的人鱼，“滚出这里，迪基鱼摆摆。”

杰森第一次对他和迪克的相遇感到了后悔，他那天只是为了帮比扎罗去稍微靠近浅海区域的位置找东西，结果碰上了个好奇鬼。他们在那一天就成为了朋友，迪克还邀请他去了浅海区迪克的地盘做客，浅海区被阳光照得比深海明亮太多，迪克一身蓝，几乎要和海水融成一体，这条活力四射的人鱼是杰森认识的第一条浅海人鱼，笑眯眯地向他介绍那堆从地面上得到的收藏品，但那些杰森有些见过有些没见过的古怪宝贝都不能吸引深海人鱼的一丝目光。

那时候他光顾着望迪克微笑的脸庞发呆。

迪克很好看。相比深海的杰森见过的那些家伙，浅海区天性喜爱抱团的人鱼就像沐浴阳光长大的，迪克漂亮，健美，扇动尾巴的姿态迷人又充满力量，杰森打赌这个有点啰嗦的家伙是个万人迷，肯定有不少人鱼对迪克大献殷勤。

接下来他们的相处很愉快，杰森偶尔会答应比扎罗去靠近浅海区的地方，他和蓝色鳞片的人鱼约定成俗地总是在那片位置见面，除去对方总是缠着他嚷嚷要去杰森住所做客这部分，其他时候他们这段突如其来的友情堪称完美。

“我不，”那个胡搅蛮缠的家伙从鼻子里挤出撒娇一样的气音，他甚至大咧咧坐到了杰森旁边，曲起一根手指抠杰森盖在脸上的海藻，杰森能感受到那个细微的触感摩挲他的额角，“除非你答应我陪我去找我的配偶，愿意和我生孩子组建家庭的人鱼，我的孩子他爹。”

见鬼，他绝不会去做这个。杰森脸盖着海藻在迪克看不见的地方翻了个白眼，他心底有点不舒服，有点像某种不高兴最好的朋友被恋爱夺走的娘炮心情，但那肯定不是——海王的腿毛啊，迪克这几天一直在说伴侣这回事，家庭、孩子、伴侣、配偶、孩子他爹，等等等等，这条在阳光照耀下全部鳞片都在闪光的俊美人鱼在他面前转了个优雅漂亮的圈，笑容充满自信：

“嘿，你也许不信，我已经做好了准备！”

不，不不……他一点也、去他的不想知道任何细节。

为此杰森好几天都没再去见迪克，他的心情有些不太妙，身体也是，只好继续拒绝比扎罗，那个大块头在他门口犹犹豫豫地徘徊了一阵就离开了，但是迪克——哦他最不想这个时候看见的迪克，不依不饶找上了门。

在他饱受忽然降临的发情热潮期时，这条该死的魅力致命的人鱼顶着张笑眯眯的漂亮脸蛋抱着一堆珊瑚出现在他眼前。

“杰森？”

抠海藻的手指改戳他的脸，迪克有些疑惑地发出声音，“你睡着了吗？”

没有。杰森又翻了个白眼，保持着姿势一动不动，燥热和不耐烦的情绪纠缠着他，他甚至已经感觉到自己的那个地方开始烫起来。发情热潮是十分隐私的问题，除了规律不正常的时候有必要和医生谈论，人鱼一般不会分享这个话题，杰森不知道浅海人鱼怎么处理这个问题，他听说过浅海人鱼擅长控制，包括配制用来避孕的药剂，也许迪克不会像深海人鱼那样每个季度规律性地进入热潮，对方看起来只需要交配期生下想要的孩子，圆满一个理想家庭的向往。

躺着的红鳞人鱼抽动了一下喉头，“你想要个伴侣？”

迪克的手指已经从海藻下潜进去，贴着他热起来的脸颊皮肤慢慢摩挲，仿佛要摸到什么才肯停下，杰森没有看着迪克也知道对方习惯性地如同思考一样微微歪了歪头，这种纯真又像故意引诱的姿态他看过很多次了，迪克对他的每次发问都会像认真思考过再回答。

所以当他摁着迪克的手腕，猛地翻起来把漂亮的浅海人鱼压到身下，动作大得翻起海藻叶子下一些细沙，他们的腹部撞到了一起，尾巴紧紧贴得没有一丝空隙时，迪克才像反应过来地，轻声回答了他。

“嗯，我想。”

他们盯着彼此的眼睛，深海透不进一星点光，但有些发光的虾子和水母躲在某些角落，这些光足够杰森看见迪克蓝得和他们从海面跃起望见远方海面的色彩，它们和迪克身上的颜色一样美，令人难忘。

杰森听见自己的声音，颤抖的，听起来像是从又远又近的地方缓缓传来：

“……那，你觉得我怎么样？”

#下

杰森从没见过迪克脸红的样子——浅海人鱼现在的这幅样子。

迪克的鳞片泛着比海面更美的蓝光，他们都见过这种颜色，当迪克邀请他一起跃出海面时杰森就记住了这种颜色，而现在，他觉得自己把漫天最耀眼最漂亮的星星都藏进了深海，铺在他怀里。

迪克的肤色比他深一点，得益于浅海区充沛的日光照晒，迪克是条性格开朗又处在活泼年纪的人鱼，瞧瞧他是怎么主动游过来和杰森搭话、并且用杰森的话说是死缠烂打地展开了他们之间奇异的友谊，蓝鳞片人鱼几乎全方位入侵了杰森的生活，连盘踞在沉船里的比扎罗都认识了迪克，那个傻大个甚至模模糊糊表达出对迪克的友好，作为给扎罗毕的回礼迪克特意从海岸上带来了人类的玻璃制品，杰森就在旁边。

他心里像有一条扎进沙堆的电鳗在垂死挣扎。他嫉妒得不得了。

宅在漆黑深海底下的红色人鱼喜欢迪克，毫无疑问。可是那条总是笑得像个白痴的鱼摆摆看起来只想一心一意当他最铁的哥们，如同会彼此装扮对方的女孩们的那种亲密关系。

好了，现在——现在这条笑得总像白痴的鱼摆摆、杰森暗恋的浅海人鱼，蓝色鳞片的迪克，正红着脸用手把他们已经硬起来的阴茎握在一起，缓缓滑动。那些从生殖囊分泌出的黏液裹在迪克的手指上，杰森发誓他甚至听到这些黏糊糊的汁液互相摩擦出黏腻的声音，而迪克低着脸垂着眼，目不转睛地看着，手稳稳地拢着他们同样滚烫的阴茎，却慢吞吞地撸动它们。

迪克是承受的那方，他的生殖囊没有闭合，微微张着露出里面铺着滑淋淋水光的苍白软肉，杰森的目光总是忍不住落到那里，他们都很清楚，就在迪克阴茎囊下面的那个位置，有一个比人鱼女孩们更窄的入口，杰森得插进去，顶到深处，撬开迪克埋在下腹里的那个小小腔体，那个比雌性人鱼子宫更小的孕育腔——深海的雄性人鱼从不把他们身体里的这玩意叫做“子宫”，为了表示区别，他们一直叫它“孕育腔”。

迪克的生殖囊开始溢出一些滑液，慢慢散进海水里，浅海人鱼微微动了动，抬起腰磨蹭杰森，像无声的诱人邀请。他们的尾巴从始至终都紧紧贴在一起。

当迪克用手勾着自己生殖囊两侧的肉瓣，把整个穴口撑开，露出里面开始发红、发烫的湿软肉壁，杰森操进去时仿佛听到了迪克小声说话：

“操我，操开我，射满我……杰……啊啊……”

浅海人鱼颤抖起来，他的身体被打开，唯一承受外来入侵的地方被填满，火热的肉棒用力摩擦柔软的肉壁，膨胀起来的肉刺刮勾住他、擦出痛痒，龟头顶撞他的厚软的宫口，杰森的阴茎抽送时挤出泡沫一样的黏稠汁液，迪克发出呜咽，抬起手抓住杰森撑在他耳边的手臂。

雄性人鱼的生殖道过于窄小，湿滑的肉壁紧紧咬住杰森，蠕动着吮吸那根捅进深处的阴茎，迪克被深海人鱼按在身下，除了伴随颤动的痉挛，只能垂着尾巴被操。迪克哽咽地喘息，他努力仰起上半身，手攀上杰森的背，感受着红人鱼硕大坚硬的龟头挤开他的子宫口，从没有过的快感瞬间涌了上来，酸麻滚烫的感觉仿佛鲸鱼吸进的大股空气在他腹里膨胀，什么东西瞬间从被挤压的那个地方源源不断泄了出来——

“快一点……杰……啊……给我……嗯呜……”

大量温热的淫液喷了出来，从迪克的生殖腔深处大汩大汩流下来，被杰森的阴茎抽插搅拌出声音，深海人鱼的龟头只卡进了宫口一小截，迪克开始在他背上又抓又挠，尾巴也上下扇动着像要游起来逃开，杰森不得不分心更用力摁住他，他们紧紧抱在一起，杰森的阴茎插进去更深了点。

迪克发出一声惊喘，剩下只有啜泣了。“呜……我不行了……杰……杰……”他摇晃脑袋，嘴里胡乱喊杰森的名字，耳尖柔软的鳍叶轻盈地扫过杰森的脸颊，“杰……呜呜……”

杰森放缓了一点抽插节奏，“放轻松，迪基，乖，没事的……”他哄着企图蜷起身体的人鱼，啃了一口对方的唇瓣，俯下头，吻咬迪克的下巴，喉结，锁骨，直到挺立起来的乳头，那两颗肉粒完全硬起来了，当杰森的舌头卷上它们轻轻阖起牙关，牙尖掐进乳尖上的小小凹陷时迪克发出了尖叫，又哭又喊。

杰森吸咬着他的乳头，一只手拉扯他的生殖囊口，手指像是也要挤进去，阴茎已经完全桶进了他的子宫。

深海人鱼紧紧压着浅海人鱼，更猛烈地抽动起来，阴茎快速摩擦顶撞迪克子宫里每一寸肉壁，他在发情期，根本不能控制阴茎上立起来的刺勾住迪克子宫里柔嫩的壁肉，他会给迪克一个阴茎结，完完全全卡进迪克的生殖囊，他会射精，大量的精液，灌满迪克的肚子并被阴茎结堵得一滴不漏，迪克会哭着尖叫，挣扎，含着他阴茎的肉洞却用力收缩，把那些滚烫的精液和阴茎结都锁在屁股里。

杰森抱着迪克，他的结涨起来，还没消下去，迪克小声呜咽着，他不再叫喊了，弓着背缩在杰森怀里吸气，像个做错事偷偷哭泣的小坏蛋。

诱人的小坏蛋鱼摆摆。

杰森感觉自己的发情期还没结束，但释放过一次的滋味挺不错，而迪克什么都没说，杰森想到了未来。未来不是太远以后的事，比如他们今天、他操了迪克……老天他们现在算怎么回事？

谁也没有明确说出那个重要的事，他们都没有向彼此表态，杰森的老二就射满了迪克的屁股！

而迪克——迪克想要个孩子，他只不过刚好是那个能和他一起孕育孩子的幸运儿而已。杰森想。所以他们现在算什么呢，迪克说不定明天还会来烦他，囔囔着要找自己的“伴侣”……

趴在他怀里的浅海人鱼仿佛缓了过来，小幅度地动了动，在感受到那个让他吃痛的阴茎结还卡在生殖囊里后又安静了下来。

“我是想要个孩子……”迪克含含糊糊地嘀咕，像在说梦话，“可我想要的是你的孩子……”

杰森顿了一下，他觉得有无数个迪基鱼摆摆在他头脑周围大声叽叽喳喳，他睁大眼。

他怀里的人鱼又缩成一团，只露出一丁点发红的皮肤给他看：

“我喜欢你诶，笨蛋杰。”


End file.
